Never Never Land Story II
by Morning
Summary: and so it continues


I do not own the Biker Mice From Mars they are the property of their creators. I write for entertainment purposes only and hopefully for the joy of sharing my imagination. My undying gratitude goes to Bookworm for the time she took in guiding me along to the completion of this story. 

Morgan, Jamul, and Shimar are my creations and they just didn't seem to want the story to be finished as it was. So I am offering a continued journey in…. 

Never Never Land 

The story moves on.

It was an unusually quiet night for the city of Chicago. Limburger kept his word to leave Earth for a small vacation. Soaking in the putrid smelling mud pits of Zeldira VII was as desirable for the over weight Plutark, as a warm, sunny, day on the beach, was to a resident of Earth.

At the Last Chance, Charley and Vinnie were down in the garage exchanging their normal banter.  Stoker and Modo sat in the kitchen enjoying a platter of hot dogs, listen to them, and wondering when Vinnie was going to grow up—telling Charley how he actually felt instead of showing off like a six-year-old.  

Throttle and Carbine, however, were finding it hard to get things back to where they had left off. Throttle tried to make her feel secure with their relationship, but Carbine couldn't forget that he had actually fallen in love with someone else, no matter what the

circumstances. They sat upstairs in Charley's darkened living room.  Throttle slumped down with both arms folded on one end of the couch.  Carbine was at the opposite end with her legs and arms tightly crossed, pouting and rolling her eyes to glance at him every once and a while

Throttle knew he would have to be the first to break the silence or they would stay like that for the rest of the night, "Look Carbine, you asked me and I wasn't about to lie to you. Is that what you'd rather I do?"  She glared at him, knowing he would never be anything but completely honest. That was one of the things she loved most about him, even though this particular bit of honesty was cutting through her heart like a Stalker's blade.

"So what do you want me to do? Just accept that the man I love, have loved all my life is still in love with another woman? A woman you knew only a fraction of the time we have been together. I'm sorry, Throttle, I just can't understand how that can happen."

"She was part of another life and I'm trying to put that life, along with the feelings I had for her in the past. Why won't you let me?" 

"I don't know. I'm afraid I guess. I want your heart to be all mine and I can't stand the thought that another person has a piece of it." She relaxed her stance and dropped her head.

He let out a breath of air and slid over closer to her putting his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I'm here with you and I'm really trying, please believe me. It's hard for me too, but I'm really trying do everything right. Just give me a little time, that's all I ask," he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"All right, I'll try harder too, but I can't lose you again." She turned and pulled her knees up to her chest letting him completely enfold her in his embrace.

                                                                       ****

Morgan's life went on as it had before; with a bit less joy and a tad more sorrow. She kept busy trying to fill the spot that Simon's (how he would always be remembered in her heart) leaving had caused. Simon's gift was going to be a reality, so she took a lesser paying part time job to work on getting her gallery off and running. She wanted it to be a place where young artist could show their work without having to worry about expensive fees or snobby critiques, a warm friendly gathering of talent that would bring only the best of feelings out in people.

Coming home after a tiring day of hammering, spackling, painting, and general grunge work, she was more than happy to see her little oasis from the outside world. Opening the front door she smiled seeing the little stuffed toy waiting for her next to her sketchpad on the couch. Her shoes were kicked off immediately and she sat down, gently picked him up, and kissed him softly on the cheek. She smoothed down his slightly faded long blue shirt and readjusted the black plastic horn ribbed glasses perched on his nose.  

Shimar came to the back door and called to see if it was a good time to see how she was getting on, " Hey Mory, you feel like a little company?"

Morgan looked up and didn't bother to hid the fact she was crying, she had cried on his shoulder so much the past few weeks that it was surprising Shimar had any shirts dry, "Sure, welcome to Heartbreak Hotel," her joke fell flat being spoken in her tear filled voice.

Shimar moved into the living room and right up next to the couch where Morgan sat and rubbed her shoulder consolingly, "Cheese, Mory I wish I could make it better. Tell me what I can do to make it better?"

"Unless you can stop a possible alien invasion, there isn't a whole lot anybody can do. He's where he has to be. He and his Martian lady are probably better for each other then we would have been.  She's the same as he is; she understands what a Martian Man needs much better than I ever could."  

Shimar took her hand and lifted her chin, "Morgan, that doesn't matter when you love someone like you loved him. The same, what does that mean? You both cared, loved, and needed, both your hearts broke when you had to separate so don't tell me about not being the same. For you to do what you did, takes a special kind of understanding and I just hope that Martian woman knows how fortunate she is that you loved him so much."

"Thanks Mar," Morgan had to smile grateful for such a close caring friend.

 The ring of her phone interrupted the moment. She wiped her face and got up and answered it. "Hello."

 "Please, Morgan, don't hang up. Please just let me have my say," the voice on the other end put a sickening fear in her stomach.

"You have nothing I want to hear, Jamul. I didn't want to hear it last week and I don't want to hear it now. Stop calling me or I promise I'll call the police and have you arrested for stalking me!" She slammed the phone down.

"Has he been bugging you since last week? Man, that guy doesn't know when to quit."

"Yes and he's beginning to scare me. He doesn't know that Simon is gone, but he's been trying to get me to see him. That's another reason why I left my other job. He worked in the building just next door and I didn't want to run into him."

"Look until that nut case backs off, why don't you stay upstairs? The apartment is just like Simon left it, and it will make me feel better knowing you're just across the hall."  

I think I'd like that. Just let me get a few things. After I change I'll whip us up a good old fashion dinner and maybe I can kick you butt at chess." 

" I don't think so woman, but it will be interesting to see you try."

                                                 ******

Jamul snatched the receiver from its base and pitched it across the room. Standing from the black leather executive chair he stormed over to the window and stared at the street 14 stories down. An odd whirling noise began to emit from the floor and suddenly a round opening appeared and smoke billowed from the opening. Before long, a skinny, slightly bent, older man wearing a white blood stained lab coat, appeared through the opening. "Karbunkle, why can't you enter a room like a normal person? 

"My apologies, my young milk creaminess, but since Mr. Limburger ordered that I not sneak up on him, my entrance has become a bit more obvious."

"Well, that fat buffoon is not here now so use the door like every one else, understood?" Jamul order as his hand reached up and pulled off the human disguise. Unlike many Plutarkian males, he had a head full of snow-white hair that fell freed from the confinement of the mask and reached almost to his waist.   

"Oh, yes sir, what ever is your pleasure, young Lord Stilton?"

"I think I will be needing two of your less clumsy underlings this evening. I plan on visiting a certain, young lady, I want us to be properly chaperoned." Young Stilton reached in his pocket and removed a large white handkerchief and ran it slowly down his cheek.

"But sir, your father left clear instructions that you were never to see that earth woman again, especially after she dumped… I mean she decided she wasn't good enough for you." Stilton launched himself at Karbunkle grabbing him by the collar of his white lab coat and shaking him violently, **"I don't care what my father said! I want that Earth woman and I will have her. You just do as your told!"** he roared throwing the shaking mad scientist to the floor.

"Y-Y-Yes  sir, the men will be at your deposal whenever you need them," Karbunkle crawled to his platform and slowly disappeared from the room.

Stilton sauntered back to the chair, plopped down, and propped his feet on top of the desk.  He rubbed his hands together in front of his mouth.  "Oh yes, my pretty copper beauty, anything I want I get. And you will be no exception."  

                                                         *****

Morgan sat on the pillowed windowsill they had shared many a quiet night. She looked up into the night sky and sent a loving thought to Simon before turning off the lights and going to bed.

Stilton and his men waited across the street in a black van until the entire building was dark. After an additional half hour they stole across the street and down to Morgan's basement apartment.  He took a small penlight-sized device and pressed it against the lock. There was soft click and they opened the door silently. Stilton motioned for the men to stay back. Turning on the flashlight, he stalked to the only other door in the apartment.  He softly opened the door to claim his prize, but to his dismay her bed was empty.

He walked out cursing in Plutarkian loud enough to make the two men come into the apartment, "What's the matter, Boss?"

"Her truck is outside so she must still be here. I'll bet she's up with that crippled geek," he snarled in disgust. 

"What do we do now, Boss?" 

How am I supposed to know? Let me think a minute," Stilton paced a few short steps and noticed Morgan's sketch pad with the little toy sitting on top still on the couch where she left it. He picked the up the doll and put it under his arm and opened the book, "Maybe there's a picture of my rival, at least I will know whom to kill."

His eyes shot wide open as he saw the portrait Morgan had so skillfully and lovingly created. The face of the man who had taken her affections from him, "I don't believe it! Well, well, if this isn't a pleasant turn of events." He took the toy from under his arm and smiled caressing it's soft fur through his fingers, then turning the head until it started to tear. 

Suddenly the light flashed on behind him and Shimar having come through the back entrance stood in the kitchen doorway with a formidable looking electric stun gun in his hand, "What are you doing here? I know you are stupid, but even you can understand, _get lost!_ Why can't you take a hint? She doesn't want to be bothered with you?" 

"Hey, the wheel boy can't get us both", one of the burley men grabbed Shimar's chair but was immediately repelled by a sizeable electric shock, that sent him flying across the room.

Just because a man can't stand, don't underestimate his ability to kick your butt," Shimar looked at Jamul with a defiant look on his face.

"Okay crip, you win this one." Jamul turned in disgusted and ordered his henchman to retrieve his unconscious partner. "Let's get out of here," Jamul acted like he was going to the door, but instead spun around and tossed the pad.  It hit Shimar in the eyes.  Shimar dropped his weapon.  Then in one fluid motion, Jamul kicked the wheelchair.  It toppled to the side, and Shimar sprawled on the floor.

"STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Morgan burst through the back door in just in time to see Shimar plunge to the floor. She fell to her knees beside him pulling his head on to her lap shielding him protectively. "Jamul, have you lost your mind?  It's over! Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"Because my little chocolate lovely, I want you and I am a man that cannot take _no_ for an answer." He picked up the pad and flipped the page to the picture of the tan Martian. He tore it out of the pad and admired the artwork. "So I see you like your man on the furry side. Well, that will pass; you just haven't given me the proper opportunity to show you how I can really please you." He slowly tore the picture in half. Morgan held Shimar tighter and he to her as Jamul smiled. 

"Take her," he ordered the two henchmen.

Shimar tried in vain to protect her but was knocked unconscious in his attempt. Morgan swung her fist, knocking one of her attackers away, and scrambled towards Shimar's stun gun.  Her hand wrapped around the gun.  Jamul jumped on top of her.  She struggled to throw him off, but he grabbed her hands and pointed the gun back at her.  As the electrical charge surged though her body, she screamed for a second and went limp.

Jamul panted heavily but was still able to pick Morgan up.  He cradled her gently in his arms and kissed her softly on the forehead. 

"What do we do with, wheel boy?" one of the henchman asked.

"Just leave him. I'll need him to inform the Martian that I have her. The game isn't complete unless he knows." 

                                                    *****

The room was dark and the cool night air, from the door left slightly ajar, blew against his face, waking Shimar slowly. His head ached like some one was pounding it with a hammer. After some disorientation, he began to remember what had happened to Morgan. He struggled to move trying to get to his chair. The distance was less then a few feet but his already weak muscles and heavy prosthetic legs made it feel three times the distance. Finally he was able to grab hold of the large rear wheels and turned the chair around to reach the control panel on the side. He pushed a button and a specially designed   hydraulic lift emerged below the armrest and pushed the chair up right.  Another switch moved the seat of the chair down to the floor. He slid himself into it. 

Exhaustion almost caused him to pass out again, but he shook it off knowing Morgan needed help. The police would never believe what he said with out more proof so the only other place to turn was Charley and Throttle. Fortunately Morgan had given him Charley's number and the phone installed in his chair was not damaged. He anxiously dialed the Last Chance and waited for some one to pick up.

Carbine was in the garage doing some minor repairs on her bike while Charley was out shopping for some late night munchies with Modo. Stoker was resting while Throttle and Vinnie were up in the living room arguing which team was going to win the playoffs.

The phone rang and she answered it. A frantic voice pleaded from the other end of the line. "Please…. I gotta talk to Charlene.  It's about her friend, Morgan."

Carbine heard the name of the woman Throttle still loved and her mind closed to hearing anything else. "Hello," the man continued, can you hear me? I said it's about Morgan, she's in trouble." The jealous Martian female returned the receiver quietly back on the base staring at it like her worst enemy. The phone rang again, this time she not only disconnected the call but also set the receiver down next to the phone.

"Hey beautiful, did I hear the phone ring a couple of times," Throttle came into the garage.

"Umm… yeah, it was one of those telemarketer things Charley was fussing about earlier. They kept calling back so I just took the phone off the hook." 

"And that's why she's a general," he smiled taking her in his arms and kissing her playfully.

                                                        *****

Charley was up by daybreak. She was worried that she hadn't heard from Morgan or Shimar, so after fixing a large breakfast for Carbine and the guys she left a note and head for their apartment.

Morgan's truck was parked out front, relieving Charley.  She was still at home and they could talk. She rang the bell and Shimar open the door.  His black eye and badly swollen jaw shocked her.

"Good heavens, Shimar, what happened?" Charley went right to the kitchen. Grabbing a dishtowel, she threw open the refrigerator door, pulled out some ice, and wrapped it in the towel. She gently placed the cold pack on Shimar's bruised face, " Where's Morgan, Shimar?"

"That maniac, Jamul, broke in here, with two lowlifes last night, kicked my butt and took Morgan," His dark eyes cast warily downward showing his shame not being able to stop them.

"Did you call the police?"

"No, Jamul has a lot of important friends and I didn't think anyone would believe me and I didn't want to put Morgan in any more danger."

"You have a point. What did the men with him look like?"

"The normal, muscle bound, ugly creeps. The weird thing was they were dress exactly a like, both had shaved heads with a ponytail in the back. And they were both wearing dark shades"

Her stomach immediately knotted and fear distorted her beautiful features, "How much did Morgan tell you about who Simon really was?"

"Everything she knew, I think. Why?"

"Did she tell you about the other aliens that were on Earth?"

"Only that, Simon, I mean, Throttle, and his people where trying to stop them from destroying Earth like they had Mars. What's that have to do with Morgan?"

"I think Jamul has some connection with them. Does he know anything about, Throttle?"

"He does now. Jamul saw the picture Morgan had drawn of him in her sketchbook. In fact he wasn't even surprised, just tore it up."

"Oh no, this can't get any worst. Shimar, I have to get the guys and see what we can do about finding Morgan and getting her back. I just wish you could have gotten in touch with me sooner, but I guess by the time you came too it was already morning."

"I did try, Charley. As soon as I could get back in my chair I called your place, but somebody hung up on me. I tried again and the same thing happened, then all I could get was a busy signal. I was going to try again this morning, but you came before I could."

"That's strange, no one said anything. I'll find out what happened." 

"Why don't you bring them back here? My computer is probably better equipped to do a search and rescue then anything the government could have."

"Okay give us 20 minutes." 

"When you get back, Throttle can show you how to get to my place."

Charley left trying to sort out what had happened. Those were defiantly Limburger's goons. Could Jamul actually have dealings with the Plutarkians or was he just one of the many businessmen the foul alien had made connections. She couldn't ignore what Shimar said about the phone call. Through Morgan, she had come to know the attractive you man quiet well. His protective brotherly affections for Morgan would have made him do everything possible to get help, so what could have happen? Pulling into the garage, she found that everyone had finished eating and were doing the last minute tune-ups on the bikes before Stoker and Carbine left for the ship.

Hey, Charley where'd you get off to so early?" Stoker smiled but lost it after seeing the distress on her face.

 "I was at Morgan's place. I'm sorry, Throttle, but I have bad news, Jamul and some hoods broke in, beat up Shimar and took Morgan."

Throttle heart raced remembering what had taken place the last time she was with Jamul and he knew only too well what would happen to Morgan now, "When?" His voice was low as he struggled for control.

"Last night." 

"Why didn't the guy let you know then, we could have tried trailing them," Modo questioned knowing it was just about impossible to do anything so long after she'd been taken.

"That's the odd thing. Shimar said he did call twice and both times he was hung up on." 

Throttle jerked his head around and stared angrily at Carbine, "You, said it was one of those tell-a- marketers!"

"Throttle I… I didn't know. I'm sorry." Carbine stammered.

"Well, that's not going to help us find her now. Charley what can we do to help?" Stoker put a steadying hand on Throttle's shoulder.

"Shimar wants us to come to his place, his equipment is very sophisticated. If anyone can locate them, it will be him."

"Okay bros, we follow Charley girl." Stoker said as he mounted his bike. Vinnie and Modo grabbed their helmets and followed him and Charley.

"Throttle, please. I just wasn't thinking. I didn't want this to happen." Carbine grabbed his arm. He turned taking his glasses off and pulled his arm out of her hands. "That's the problem, Carbine, you didn't think. You didn't think I was trying to keep this thing we call a relationship going. You didn't think I had a right to decide to stay on Earth and possibly stopping the fish heads from getting another stronghold in the universe. You didn't think that a person could actually be honest and giving enough to walk away from the one they loved for the sake of somebody else and stay true to that decision. Your not thinking may have cost Morgan more than anyone can repay, if not her life."

He turned and replaced his shades and got on his bike. "And this time…your not thinking cost you us." He pulled off, leaving her standing alone in the garage.

                                                               ****

Throttle met the rest of the group waiting for him in Morgan's apartment. Walking in, he had to stop for a second slightly overcome expecting her to run to his arms.

"Shimar said you'd show us how to get to his place," Charley spoke softly seeing the lost look on his face.

" Sure, come on," he shook loose the sadness and walked ahead of them out the back door and to the elevator that would take them up to the upper apartments.

Throttle didn't go up with them, "I need a few minute bros," he focused his attention toward Stoker.

"Sure Rookie, which way do we go?" 

"Next floor up go through that door, it's the apartment to your right." He looked away and walked back into Morgan's.

"Should I go…?" Charley started to follow, but Stoker told her to let him have a little private time. She nodded and they rode up to Shimar's.

Throttle walked back and stood looking around the small cozy living room they had spent so much time in. He walked over and sat on the couch holding his head in his hands. He should have been there, she had done so much for him and when she needed him he wasn't there. He had to find her and before she was hurt. Before that low-life bottom feeder took from her what she valued more than life itself. He looked up and saw the miniature version of the Simon in Morgan's tape lying on the floor with its head partially torn off. He leaned over and picked it up tightening his fist around it and holding it to his eyes and letting out all the frustrated anger in silent tears.

In Shimar's apartment, he was busy trying to find some way to trace Morgan or one of the people who had taken her.  He remembered she said Jamul had worked in that big yellow building next to her old job. Using his satellite connection he scanned the building hoping to pick up a communication signal that might give them a clue that he may have taken her there. 

Suddenly Jamul's face appeared on his screen, "I thought you might try this and I didn't want to disappoint you. I want to speak to Morgan's furry love interest. If you want me to keep the girl alive, he'd better be there in, let's say, 30 seconds."

"Somebody tell Throttle to get up here, pronto, it's Jamul!" Shimar yelled over his shoulder.

Vinnie ran to get him while the others surrounded Shimar at the computer, "She's never done anything to you why would you do this? Please let her go?" Charley vainly begged.

"My dear young woman, I have no intention of letting her go. In fact I plan on making her a very happy woman."

Throttle charged into the room moving everyone away from the computer, "Okay what do you want to give her back?" 

 "So we finally meet face to face….. hold on," Jamul reached up and took away his human mask and smiled shocking everyone in the room, "now that's better, so Martian, you would try and take her from me, would you? It's laughable that I would let you soil this delicate flower with those disgusting filthy hands. She deserves no one, but a person of my high station, Malcolm Stilton, son to the dread Lord Stilton tyrant of the ten providences in the mighty Plutarkian Empire" 

Throttle fell to his knees and with no thought of his own pride, he begged, "Please. I'll give myself up if you let her go. No tricks, I walk in unarmed. I'll be your slave, torture me, and kill me if you want, just please, please let her go."

"Now that's a sweet gesture and it is very tempting, but I think you knowing my plans for your little earth blossom will be so much more satisfying." Stilton walked away from the screen so Throttle could see the unconscious Morgan lying on a table in Karbunkle's lab, "Oh yes, after the good doctor performs the sacred Plutarkian mating ritual, I will give this exquisite bronzed jewel the affection and attention she can only find at the hands of a Plutarkian male." He ran a scaly green finger down her cheek and looking directly at Throttle, he gently kissed her lips. 

"Its too bad that I'll have to kill her after our one night of bliss, but Plutarkian law doesn't allow our mating with an alien to last longer than day. But she will die quickly, that much I promise," with a last victorious smirk he ended the communication.

Throttle could only stare at the blank screen and Charley shook crying while Vinnie held her. "He can't just kill her like that. There has got to be something we can do to stop him." Charley whispered looking to her friends for hope.  

"Even if we knew where he had her at Limburger Tower there are almost 300 room in there and they could be in any one of them. If we go flying in he will just kill her sooner." Modo said to no one in particular.

Throttle stood and the raw hate that covered his face overwhelmed those around him.

"I can't just stay here and do nothing. If I have to take that building apart one brick at a time I'm going to find that piece of pond scum, and permanently clean his clock."

" No Rookie, they will be looking for you to come charging in and getting yourself killed isn't going to help Morgan."

"If that cold blooded fish head kills her, I'm dead already. I have to at least try and get to her." Throttle spoke in an ice-cold voice.

" Cold blooded? That's it!" Shimar went back to the computer and began typing in information like a mad man. "His race are part fish, am I right?"

"Yes." Charley stood behind him holding on to his shoulder watching him and praying he was finding a why to help Morgan.

A blue lined skeleton of the building appeared on the screen. Is it only those Pultarkians and their henchman in the building?"

" Yeah, other than an imported villain every once in a while," Vinnie turned his attention to what the young genius was constructing.

"Okay, they would have a different body temperature from warm blooded humans. I can eliminate all the henchmen by the size of their heat-generated images. Hopefully Morgan is the only woman in the building and if she is, I can wait until she and Stilton are alone, together and let you know where they are."

"But that will means he can…" 

"Sorry Charley, but that's the best I can do." Shimar tried not to think of what Morgan might be going through and continue to monitor his calculations.

Throttle didn't want to watch but he couldn't take his eyes away from the only blue and the rest of the green and red flashes of light that where running all over the blue skeleton of Limburger Tower. After a fifteen, eternal minutes, two lights where alone in one of the rooms on the top floor near the back of the building.

 "That must be them, you know where that is, Rookie?" Before Stoker could say anything further Throttle was out the door and heading for his bike. "Well, I guess that means we give him a little diversion, let ride bros. Charley, I won't say this normally, but would you mind sitting this one out?" She understandingly shook her head no and they were off.

                                                              ******

In the Stilton's private penthouse, Morgan, who Dr. Karbunkle had dressed the traditional Plutarkian mating garb was still unconscious. Stilton waited by the window admiring how the gossamer material of the ankle-length, white skirt lay over her long, shapely legs.  Her midriff was bare and the sparkling sea green top outlined in gold extended just below her breast. Around her sleeveless upper right arm was a golden band and on her left wrist was a similar thick band of gold. A pointed sea green and gold headdress, sat on the front of her head having the same shear, white material attached to the back and it flowed down to the base of her spine.

 The drug they used to keep her quiet during the actual ceremony was wearing off.  "Where am I?" Still groggy, the young women slowly sat up. 

Stilton, who was dressed in shimmering, green, blue and gold trimmed pajamas, sat down on the large, round, black, silk, covered bed, "you are in our mating chambers, my love."

Morgan's mind jumped to crystal clarity when she heard his voice and saw his true face. Her eyes widen and she jumped off the bed backing away until the wall stopped her, "W-W-W-Who are you?"  

"It is I, my beloved, the man you knew as Jamul. I want you to see the true, handsome face, of the one who will make your life more wonderful than any Earth woman could ever hope for." He stood and walked slowly toward her.

She moved along the wall trying to keep away from him, "You are one of those creatures that destroyed Simon's home and you are trying to do the same thing to mine!"

"Yes, my people will some day be the rulers of the universe and it should honor you to be the consort of one of its highest ranking noble man." He moved still closer to her.

"Your what? I'm not your anything!"

"Oh yes my dearest, I had the ceremony performed before you were brought to me. So now we are legally mated."

"You married me while I was unconscious, that's not legal! I didn't agree to marry you."

" According to Plutarkian law you don't have to. As long as I find you worthy it is done as I say."

"Well, we aren't on Plutark and I didn't say, so keep you and your sick customs away from me!" Morgan stopped moving, finding she had backed herself into a corner but glared defiantly at him.

"Come now, you don't imagine that you can actually resist me?" He moved in front of her blocking any further escape. He picked up the white veil and rubbed it between his fingers, "I have given you the highest honor a female from this pitiful little planet could ever posses. I would think you'd act a bit more grateful." He slowly bent down to try and kiss her. Morgan felt the heavy metal bracelet on her arm and swung it.  It smashed against the side of his face.  She ran past him to the door.

She tugged at the knob trying to pull it off its hinges, "**Oh please, someone help me!**" she screamed as she desperately pounded, pleading that the door would give way. 

A hideous growl from behind caused her to turn and see Stilton holding his bruised face coming at her. Her skin crawled seeing the lust in his deranged leer. She ran to the wall-length window and tore down the curtains, her panicked attempt to open them failing. Looking around the room, she saw a chair just within her reach. She lunged, grabbing it and instead of throwing it at the approaching Plutarkian, she hurled it at the window.  The glass shattered and the wind rushed into the room.

Outside Throttle was almost at the side of the building where Stilton was holding Morgan captive. His attention shot upward hearing the glass break and then saw the chair plummet to the ground and shattered into a million pieces on impact.

Up in the window Morgan stood close to the gapping hole, the fabric of the long white skirt whipped up around her thighs. She looked over the side and realized that if she fell she would most assuredly die, but moved further out and away from the still approaching demented green alien.

The look on his face turned to a fiendish delight as he realized she knew there was nowhere else to run. "You have one of two choices my dear, a few blissful, unforgettable, hours in my bed or death, which do you prefer?"

Morgan stepped one foot out of the window but still held onto the inner wall.  "I told you I will never let you touch me!" her revulsion only too plain in her eyes.

Throttle hit his visor and focused on the window and saw Morgan. He gunned his cycle and flew straight up the side of the building. Thankfully he could hear his bros keeping the guards busy so he could concentrate on freeing Morgan.

Stilton never believing that she would actually prefer to die laughed and reached out for her. Morgan jerking away lost her balance and fell screaming out of the window. Throttle saw her body coming at him and timed the exact moment he had to jump from his bike to catch her. The machine, familiar with its owner's actions, blasted a line out seconds after Throttle left the seat. With skill of a great trapeze, the focused Martian intercepted Morgan's descent pulling her tightly against him. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck burying her head in his shoulder. He grabbed the line jettisoned by his faithful, chrome and silver steed, pulling them both to the safety of his cycle and landing smoothly on the street below, but not stopping until they were well away from the building. Stoker, seeing that he had the girl safe, signaled for Modo and Vinnie to break off the attack and they followed toward Throttle's direction.

Once he stopped he held Morgan safely in his arms. "It's okay, Baby girl, it's okay.  I have you now and he can't hurt you."

"He try too… he wanted me too…" she snatched off the headdress and threw it to the ground while trying to explain through the river of frightened, close to hysterical tears.

" Shh, you don't have to talk about it now. We just need to get you home." He ran his hands softly through her hair and down her neck, to her shaking shoulders trying to quiet her.

The others rode up next to him. " Is she alright, he didn't…?" Stoker carefully asked.

"No, she just badly frightened. I need to get her home," Throttle continued to stroke her hair. 

"Okay, Rookie, we'll see you back at Charley's,"  

Throttle would have opened his sidecar and let Morgan ride back in that, but she wasn't about to let him go. He increased his hold around her and left to get her home as soon as possible.

Wow! Does that guy have some kind of fine babe magnet or what?" Vinnie whistled after checking Morgan out.

Modo and Stoker just looked at him and shook their heads, started their bikes and left for the Last Chance.

"What? She is fine. What'd I say wrong, now?" Vinnie shrugged and followed them.

Coming into the garage Stoker immediately went up to talk with Carbine and Modo knew he and Vinnie needed to find somewhere else to be. "Let go check out the scoreboard, Vin."

"Why, all the action is going to be right here?" Vinnie smirked tilting his head toward the up stairs.

"Yeah, action that doesn't have anything to do with us, so let's head out," Modo gave him that fatherly voice and Vinnie wasn't about to give him any static, but he did continue to complain as he turned his bike to leave

"You know, one of these days you guys are going stop treating me like some, kid," he grumble and pouted.

"When you stop acting like one, we will. Lets go." Modo ended the discussion and pulled off with Vinnie reluctantly close behind him.

Carbine had heard the bikes pull up and a single pair of footsteps coming up the stairs, footsteps much too light to be Throttle's.

Stoker sat down on the couch next to her. "You know he's gone?"

"Yeah, I figured he'd be staying with her. I messed things up pretty bad, didn't I?" She continued staring out of the window keeping her tearing eyes away from his view.

"Well, I think things were a little off kilter for a long time. Maybe too much time had passed. He wasn't the high school romance you remembered and he isn't the savior of Mars you want him to be now. He's just a guy doin' a job and trying to find a little happiness on the way." Stoker said as he touched her shoulder.

Carbine turned to him and was comforted by his wise words and gently eyes. The same eyes she had turn to when life became too hard and she wanted to give up. They had been through so much together and would go through so much more. She smiled, "I guess that's what we all are trying to do. So it's time to head back home?"

"Well, not just yet. I think we can take a little time to relax and unwind." He smiled with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, leaning back on the couch.

"I guess a little relax time couldn't hurt." She scoot a little closer to him and laid back against his out stretched arm.

                                                               ******

Throttle, Charley, and Shimar waited in the living room while Morgan removed the Plutarkian costume and got into to her own clothes.

"Do you think we should have taken her to the hospital or something?" Throttle stood up walking closer to her bedroom door touching it gently.

"Take it easy Furhead, Mory is a lot tough then you think. She's fine, just give her a little regroup time." 

"She really is, Throttle. Just give her a few minutes," Charley smiled never seeing him so undone with worry about anyone before.

After a few minute Morgan came out of her bedroom dressed in a white tee shirt and her faithful bib jean shorts. She had combed out all the little twisted from her hair and her head was covered with tiny soft curls.

"You okay, Darlin?" Throttle walked a little closer to her.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you so much for saving my life, but you don't have to stay any longer. I know your lady friend is probably waiting for you." Her eyes focus on her bare feet. Morgan knew if she dared look at him she would make an embarrassing scene begging him to stay.

"Umm… Shimar, you never did show me all of that beautiful garden, why don't you give me a private tour?" Charley took hold of his hand and motioned that he take the hint.

"Oh Yeah, garden, sure come on, I'll give you the royal treatment." Shimar rolled ahead of Charley and she went with him into the garden.

Throttle smiled adoringly at Morgan stepping even closer to her while reaching up to remove the mirrored shades from his eyes. She dared to look up and was immediately consumed by their beautiful crimson glow. He took her face in his hands and kissed her with more tenderness and devoted love than was known in all the existence of time. The warmth from his lips slowly engulfing her and she willing returned feeling with a promise to love him always.    

Shimar knew the only reason Charley was alone with him was to give Morgan and Throttle some privacy. But she was a unique and beautiful young woman and he wanted to know more about her, "Charley, have you eaten?" 

She looked into his searching ebony eyes just as curious to know him better. "Nope, I haven't had a bite all day. Why?"

"Well, I was hoping that maybe you wouldn't mind having dinner with me, that is if the chair doesn't freak you out. I cook a pretty mean piece of salmon." 

Charley looked at him and debated for a second then pulled out her cell phone and dialed the garage.

Vinnie was practically sitting on the phone, he and Modo having returned to the garage, answered it quickly. "Yo, Sweetheart when you comin' back? We need you to fix us some eats. Carbine and Stoker are lost in snuggly wuggly land somewhere and I'm starvin'."

"Sorry Vincent, you are going to have to fend for yourself. I have made other dinner plans. And don't wait up for me, I'll be home late," she smiled looking at a very happy Shimar and ending the call.

"What's the Matter Vinnie?" Modo asked seeing the confused dejected look on his face.

Charley's not comin' right back. She said we'd have to get our own dinner. She had other plans. Hey Modo, you don't think she'd fall for that…? Nah, not when she's got me."

Well, young Vincent, as my gray furred Momma always said, "don't judge a bike by the paint job. The motor may be hotter than you think," Modo slapped him on his shoulder and went to the kitchen to try and find some dinner, leaving Vinnie rubbing his chin and checking his ego.

The End

                                                          ******

 __


End file.
